Would You Kindly?
by temp orphaned account
Summary: How could he ever refuse to carry out the orders when he's been so politely asked to do so. [Noblesse/Bioshock Crossover]
1. Part I

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** this chapter contains violence and cruelty against animals. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Note:** Uploaded on fanfiction at pandora-twists request. Here you go, dear :)

* * *

The pen tapped on the edge of the clipboard as scientist regarded the subject before him in a cold, calculated manner.

The child didn't seem to notice it, his attention was captivated by the small puppy in his arms. Silver eyes gleamed with innocent happiness as he stroked its fur, marveling at how fluffy it was. He allowed himself a shy smile when the puppy caught his finger and growled softly in an invitation to play, wagging its tail at him.

"That's a very sweet puppy you have there, Delta," the scientist began in an almost casual tone, as if he was just making a conversation.

The child immediately raised his eyes to look at the scientist. "Thank you, sir," he replied respectfully, just as he'd been trained to do.

"Break its neck for me."

"What?"

"Break that sweet puppy's neck." Each word was spoken slowly, clearly, emphasized as if vocalizing that sentence brought the scientist some sort satisfaction.

"No," the child whispered pleadingly, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around the puppy, hugging it tightly in a futile effort to protect it, "no, no, please."

"Break its neck…" an ugly smirk like a jagged crevasse tore the scientist's face into two, "would you kindly."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, the child watched in horror and disbelief as his hands involuntary wrapped around puppy's neck. At first, the puppy seemed to believe the child wanted to play with it, but as his grip tightened more and more, it began to struggle to escape, its pained whimpers filling the room. Then, with a sickening crack, the puppy stopped moving.

"Very good." The scientist seemed awfully pleased by the outcome, writing something on his clipboard.

 **~Z~**

"Dr. Crombel, these are the final results of the research on Project W-Y-K," the scientist said as he offered his superior the documents. "What should we do about subject Delta? Should we dispose of him?"

Crombel scanned through the documents and frowned, obviously displeased at the lack of data. There was only so much they could find out from studying the surviving subject of Project W-Y-K and without the project's documentation, they were at a dead end.

"There is no need to waste genetic material in perfect condition." He sighed and put the documents on his desk. "Transfer him into the project M-Series."

 **~Z~**

M-21 glared at him, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white, lips pressed tightly together, inwardly fighting to suppress the violent urge to tear that bastard apart. He was angry, but he was no fool. Crombel was not someone with whom he could afford to be reckless around. The scientist casually calling him out here for just _'a talk'_ was nothing short of a trap or an ugly scheme he had no intention of being part of. Although he wasn't sure what Crombel had planned, he thought it would be better to hear him out. It still bugged him that the scientist had covered his tracks from the Union, making it look like he still worked for him. Why? Why would he do such a thing? He needed to find out, one way or another.

"What do you want?" Straight to the point.

"' _Would you kindly'…"_ Crombel seemed almost thoughtful as he spoke. _"Powerful phrase. Familiar phrase?_ "

M-21 froze on the spot. Those words… those words echoed into his head, stirring something deeply hidden in his subconscious, demanding obedience beyond his will.

"Come, would you kindly," the scientist spoke gently, as if calling a pet, and M-21 went to him. "Stop, would you kindly," and the werewolf stopped right before him. "Kneel, would you kindly," and M-21's knees hit the ground before he could even register the meaning of the words.

The werewolf couldn't even breathe as Crombel instructed him what to do, carefully crafted words embedding the orders right into his mind. These commands went beyond his consciousness, beyond any reason and thought, pulling the strings of his very being. There was no point in even trying to fight back, not when his own mind seemed to be a stranger in his body. It was frightening as such simple words held so much power over him, easily working the mechanisms of his nerves, muscles and bones, forcing him to do anything he's been told to do.

With Crombel's smug smirk as a goodbye, M-21 went back home. There was no hesitation in his voice, lies flowing smoothly as he deceived his family. No suspicion arose, no doubt, not even a thoughtful look from Raizel. Just as his first given order: 'Would you kindly think and act as if nothing happened?'

He would continue to live in their little fantasy world, playing their family pretend game, all while carrying out Crombel's orders, because, after all… he's been so politely asked to do so.

 **TO BE CONTINUED... :)**

* * *

 **A/N:** This Noblesse/Bioshock crossover has been bugging me for a while, ever since I replayed the series. I absolutely loved [Caution: game spoilers] the way the series used the mind control trope, and of course it just had to sprout a little Noblesse fic plot-bunny. I also wanted to write another scene about M-24/Mark's apparition being just a front for M-21 to successfully steal all the information behind their backs (you know, since he couldn't otherwise do it as he lives with a highly skilled hacker being all vigilant and stuff), but I got lazy…


	2. Part II

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** this chapter contains violence. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

He felt like screaming, crying, howling… he just didn't know anymore. The things he's been made to do, the helplessness of watching himself carry out each order without flaw, the betrayal of his family… and now the killing of one of those he'd come to care for so much.

He knew that look in Takeo's eyes: he wouldn't take the shot. Even as M-21's grip tightened around his throat, and he gasped helplessly, struggling to force more air into his lungs, darkness taking over his vision and mind, he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Takeo," he said as he found the sniper's eyes, his voice strangled by sheer desperation. There was almost no light in them anymore, but the gun still rested against temple. "Pull the trigger."

"M..." Takeo wheezed with his last breath.

 _"I'm losing my patience, M-21. Would you kindly break his neck?"_ Crombel's commanding voice came through the earpiece, the sentence ending with an exasperated sigh, like a father scolding a misbehaving child.

"Takeo!" M-21 raised his voice in panic, feeling the muscle in his hands tighten to carry out the order. "Please!" It was now or never…

"I… can't…"

"Takeo, listen to me!" He tried to reason, knowing he was rapidly running out of time. "It's ok," he said almost soothingly. Anything, anything to get Takeo to do it. "It's ok... just pull the trigger."

…and he wanted to scream at the faint shake of the head he got in response. Takeo's arms fell by his sides as he began to still in M-21's grip, the gun slipping from his fingers and falling on the ground with a dull clang.

"No," M-21 shook his head in horror. "No, no, don't do this to me!" he begged. "Please. PLEASE!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED... :)**


	3. Part III

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** there are no warnings for this chapter. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

* * *

"Boss, the sedatives don't work! His adrenaline, cortisol and norepinephrine levels are going through the roof!" Someone yelled in panic, his voice joining the already sickening cacophony around him. Each sound felt like glass shards piercing his brain, invading, painful, and deafening. The light was blinding, blue, burning. He could feel it scraping the inside his eyes with incandescent claw and no amount of tears could quench the sensation.

Regardless of the pressure on his wrists and ankles that was meant to keep him still, his body was racked by convulsions, each spasm more violent than the previous. His chest was a cage made of steel, and each breath made it even smaller. His heart thundered with all its might, every beat so powerful he could fell the boiling blood pulsing in his veins.

There was chaos raging in his mind, thought and sensation blending into each other until he could no longer tell anything apart. Yet beyond all that, one question echoed as clear as day: _'Would you kindly return to me?'_. The last order he had received before he had been captured and his earpiece destroyed.

"He fights back…" Someone realized in horror.

"How can–"

"His body fights back the sedatives through the release of stress hormones." Came the quick, clipped answer. "He's killing himself."

 _"Calm down."_ Like a wave, the words crashed over him and drowned everything around and inside him. Quiet. No sound, no light, no touch, no perception of anything. A blissful numbness. He was there and at the same time, he wasn't. Dispersed, faded, his mind and his body drifting in an endless abyss void of self.

 _Kindly…_

Dull. Faded.

 _Return…_

Loud. Bright.

 _To me…_

Painful. Burning.

With a gasp, the numbness suddenly left him and reality became tangible again.

"It – it can't be… Even…"

"Boss, his heart! The EKG! What's happening?"

"His heart is starting to give in!"

"What do we do?" Panic. "What do we do? Helplessness **. "** What do we do?" Despair **.** He could taste tears in that familiar voice.

"We need to let him go..." Came the quiet, gentle answer, touched by resignation.

"What?" Incredulousness.

"Now!" The order reverberated in the small space they were in.

Shadows materialized at the edge of the glaring brightness. In his state of mind, although he doubted they were even tangible, he was painfully aware of their touch on his skin.

The pressure that held his hands and legs down suddenly disappeared and he immediately forced himself off the table. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his trembling legs refused to support him and gave in under him. He crumbled down to the ground.

"M!"

 _'Would you kindly return to me?'_

 _'Would you kindly…'_

 _'Would you kindly…'_

 _'Would you kindly…'_

He would. Regardless of his will, he would return to the one who held him on a leash of words, but did it even matter anymore? He wasn't sure it did… he wasn't sure he himself mattered anymore…

"Everyone, let him leave."

"But– "

"Let him leave." The tone held no room for arguments or objections.

Somehow, he pushed himself up, and dragged himself to the exit, leaving everything and everyone behind.

 **TO BE CONTINUED... :)**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not sure how much sense these snippets will make taken out of the context, so... sorry.


	4. Part IV

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** there are no warnings for this chapter. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

* * *

 _'Would you kindly lie?'_

 _'Would you kindly copy all the information in the data base?'_

 _'Would you kindly sabotage the hacker?'_

 _'Would you kindly lose the battle?'_

 _'Would you kindly slow them down?'_

 _'Would you kindly stir up a fight?'_

 _'Would you kindly forget everything I tell you to do?'_

 _'Would you kindly?'_

 _'Would you kindly?'_

 _'Would…'_

 _'You…'_

 _'Kindly…'_

 _'… return to me.'_

He had so many questions. Why? Why had he done all of those things? How could he ever betray his family? Why wasn't he even aware of doing all that in the first place?

But he didn't seem to find any answers…

The aftereffects of… whatever he had gone through were still strong. He felt tired and drowsy, and didn't seem to be able to gather enough mental power to concentrate and think properly. He was still shaking from all joints, a miracle that he could walk straight. Sometimes he'd find himself unable to breathe properly, an uncomfortable tightness in his chest preventing it, his heart and lungs still not functioning quite as they should've had.

As he arrived at the Union building, he didn't even think twice about entering it. Curiously enough, no one had stopped him to ask who he was or try to ID him, the guards and scientists barely even sparing him a glance. Almost as if… they knew he would come and had been instructed to act accordingly.

With each step he took towards Crombel's office, he could feel the weight of the order slowly dissipating, but it didn't make him feel any better. All he wished was to lie down and sleep, but until he physically returned to him, the command was not completely fulfilled and could backfire easily.

Once at the door, he simply opened it and entered the room. There was no need to knock. He was expected.

Instinctively, he took the military rest position, with his hands joined at the small his back, feet slightly apart, posture straight and waited. Crombel was at his desk, busying himself with some documents, appearing to not have noticed him at first.

Minutes passed before he raised his head and looked at M-21, lips twisting into that cruel smirk of his.

"M-21, you've finally arrived."

To think that after all this time he would find use in a project he'd discarded years ago as being defective. Then again, if it weren't for _her_ demise, he would've had all the documentation to the experiment that made M-21 into the perfect puppet, and not just the key to control him.

The Ace in the Hole, _she_ used to call the key. _Would you kindly._ Three words that offered him the perfect means of control over another human. It worked flawlessly… and he had no idea how. All the theories he had come up with from studying M-21 – one of the few pieces of precious info left behind after h _er_ demise – when his first got his hands on him didn't even cut close to what _she_ had done. _She_ played God in a way he couldn't even fathom, and that was… upsetting.

Nevertheless, the past was past and he was far too pragmatic to needlessly dwell on it. Right now M-21 was in his grasp and he could finally see for himself what kind of modifications had the Noblesse done on him to stabilize him and increase his power so much. Because of the lack of information, he hadn't been able to break _her_ little project, but this was another story. Not only he had all the delicious data the Noblesse had, he also had one of his experiments. Oh, he just couldn't wait to decipher it all.

It was a pity he couldn't order M-21 to return sooner…

Two scientists quietly entered the office, and Crombel nodded in their direction. He had already instructed them what to do as soon as M-21 arrived. The two grabbed the werewolf by his arms, making him look at them in confusion and fear. Whatever his order did to M-21, he wasn't in the right state of mind to protest.

"Now, M-21, would you kindly behave and do exactly as they tell you?"

"No…" The werewolf pleaded quietly, shaking his head.

"Pity, but you don't have much of a choice, now, do you?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED... :)**


	5. Part V

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** there are no warnings for this chapter. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

* * *

The tea was getting colder in his cup, but Raizel didn't seem to find the will to drink it. Helplessness had a bitter taste, and no sugar in the world could make it any sweeter.

Frankenstein stood across from him, his gaze was lost in the depth of his own teacup, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. He looked pensive, calm, but his mind was a swirling storm buzzing right at the edge of Raizel's senses. Again and again, he went over any possible explanation to how could Crombel have so much power over M-21.

It couldn't be mind control. Raizel would've sensed the foreign power trying to impose itself over M-21's mind from the first moment it would've attempted it.

Perhaps it was some sort of genetically imposed obedience? But how? Frankenstein had seen M-21's genetic code. He could recite from memory the exact order of the nucleobases that formed every DNA sequence of his chromosomes and apart from the obvious physical enhancements, no such thing stood out.

So what could it be? But most importantly…

' _What do we do now?'_ Their children had asked them, looking for guidance.

" _What must be done,"_ Frankenstein had replied somberly, though somewhat ambiguously. In truth, even they didn't know. Through their bond, Raizel had felt how heavy the answer weighted on his lips and in his heart, words made of lead making deep wounds bleeding sadness, as this entailed him considering… _that_ alternative too. He felt responsible for them. He was responsible for them. His duty.

Duty.

What a cruel word. How could he refer to this as a simple duty when his heartstrings were so tightly wrapped around this little 'family' he came to hold so dear?

Their life seemed like an endless game of building sand castles. They would build one, tall and shining, happiness and hope at its core, then a tide would come in and break it all down, drowning everything they knew. Sometimes, they would have to smother the castle with their own hands…

…and yet, they would build again.

"Boss?" Tao spoke carefully, as if he was afraid to break the silence that reigned in the room.

"Yes?" Frankenstein raised his gaze to look at him.

"Crombel wants to talk to you."

"I see…"

 **~Z~**

It came as no surprise to find M-21 waiting for them instead of Crombel. That bastard just loved playing games and using people in his little dirty schemes, and this was just another cruel twist of the knife embed in their backs.

The werewolf was in a terrible shape. Dark circles underneath his eyes, an unhealthy pallor, shoulders slightly brought forward, the foul smell of blood and chemicals lingering on him telling them exactly what happened to him. He looked even younger than he was, a child in their eyes. So lost and desperate…

"I am honored to see you here," M-21 greeted them, but the lack of inflection in his tone told them those were not his words.

"Crombel," Frankenstein guessed.

"Indeed," the werewolf answered him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Frankenstein's eyes narrowed at the sentence, already suspecting what type of deal had Crombel in mind. "His well-being seems to be rather important to you," M-21 continued. "However, you see, we seem to be at an impasse. Right now, you have nothing left to offer me." Crombel was so damn confident he had taken all the information Frankenstein had, wasn't he?

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Frankenstein asked, his tone leveled and controlled. This was a negotiation after all.

"A simple bargain, really. He returns to me, continues to service me –"

Frankenstein gritted his teeth.

"– and he stays alive. Provided, of course, that when the time comes I can count on your… cooperation. Refuse, and I will, albeit regretfully, dispose of him. You've seen the things I can make him do. How hard do you think would it be for me to just order his heart to stop?"

Frankenstein opened his mouth to answer when the werewolf met his eyes. In them, he saw something M-21 couldn't voice as his thoughts refused to be transposed into words. Something that made his heart twist painfully. A desperate, silent apology. A plea to end his suffering.

" _He wishes to…"_ Raizel spoke to his Bonded through their mental link.

" _Constrained by the situation. If he were able to make a choice, he would keep fighting until the end."_

" _He is rather stubborn…"_ the noble remarked, and despite all, Frankenstein almost smiled at the comment. _"But Crombel's words hold great power over him."_

" _It seems he can order M-21 to do his bidding,"_ the scientist mentally nodded, remembering Crombel's slip of the tongue when he said he could even make M-21's heart stop. Some sort of commands that overwrote the most basic functions, were they? He immediately connected this piece of information to what happened to M-21 when they tried to restrain him, theorizing that the incident was a consequence of him not being able to fulfill one of those _'orders'_. It wasn't much, but they had another piece of the puzzle and possibly a step forward towards finding a solution to all this.

" _Boss!"_ Frankenstein made sure not to let it show when Tao suddenly started shouting into his earpiece _. "You've got to see this! I- I found something! It's not much, but it is something!"_

"It seems that we'll have to accept your terms." Frankenstein finally spoke, trying not to think about the look of absolute horror and betrayal in M-21 eyes as he felt like they had just sold him to Crombel. He'd rather they killed him than do something like that.

"Wonderful," M-21 replied, his toneless voice not betraying his thoughts.

" _Do not lose hope."_ The werewolf's eyes widened as Raizel mentally spoke to him, and when he looked at him, although the noble's lips were still crestfallen, he _saw_ him smiling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Part VI

**Title:** Would you kindly?

 **Author:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse

 **Pairing:** None

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** this chapter contains violence. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **~ PRESENT TIME ~**_

* * *

 _"_ _What makes something like me? I look at genes all day long, and never do I see the blueprint of sin. These children I brutalized have awoken something inside that for most is beautiful and natural, but in me, is an abomination… my maternal instinct."_

― Brigid Tenenbaum, Bioshock.

* * *

 _"Have you ever heard it? The sound of something important to you disappearing?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CRACK!

Before he even heard it, he had felt it. In the tip of his fingers, in the very marrow of his bones, resonating throughout his whole being. The last of his hope shattering before his very eyes and it sounded so much like bones breaking.

Suddenly, he was engulfed by water. Dark, muddy water blurring the reality around him, stealing sound and color, filling his lungs, suffocating him. And in his eyes, there was fire. Wet, salty fire burning his sight.

"Delta, let him go!" Someone ordered, but the voice barely ever reached him, muffled by all the water around him. Still, it resonated within him, even if he hadn't been properly ordered to obey. His fingers unlatched themselves from around Takeo's throat, the sniper slipping from his grasp and falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Takeo!"

The others had finally arrived, but somehow he could not find the power to escape the water and register their presence, nor the elegant click-clack of heels on pavement that announced the arrival of someone else. A stranger.

All he could see was his comrade laying on the ground, eyes closed, his sharp features softened as if he were sleeping, and on his neck, the mark of his mistake, a shock of blue and purple in the form of two hands.

 _"What's the meaning of this?"_ M-21 flinched, Crombel's question snapping him out of his stupefaction. Although the scientist had spoken calmly, the sharp edge of his words betrayed his tension. After all, someone else ordering M-21 around was not something he had anticipated or taken into consideration, and as a man who liked having control over every single detail of his plans and schemes, he wasn't pleased by it in the least. He'd made sure he was the only one alive with the key to the Project W-Y-K, or at least the scraps of data left after the lead scientist of that project decided to take it all with her into hell, so who… _"M-21, kindly see who has ordered you to stop."_

M-21 was so tired, both mentally and physically. He was tired of every single good thing in his life going all sorts of wrong, he was tired of seeing those he cared about getting hurt, he was tired of being so useless and incapable of protecting what was important to him.

However, he had been given an order, so he turned around to look for that whose voice resonated with him.

Not far from him stood a woman he did and did not know. The moment their eyes met, a myriad of emotions passed through hers. A flicker of happiness at their reunion, tinted with the beginning of a smile showing on her thin red lips, sadness when she saw his unshed tears, fury and protectiveness making her jaw clench and fists tighten. The wind gently rustled her curled brown locks touched by silver and her vintage black dress, and time seemed to run again.

 _"_ _Brigid_ _…"_ Crombel breathed out in seemed like some sort of morbid admiration. _"M-21 would you kindly repeat after me."_

"Brigid, what a pleasure to see that you are alive and well,"M-21 said without inflexion.

Green eyes glinted with understanding and the woman gaze sharpened. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that's you, Crombel, ja?" Her accent was rough, gravelly, but M-21 couldn't exactly pinpoint where she was from.

"You've always been perspicacious."

"Und you've always been a dirty rat," she replied flatly, as if she just made an observation. "What do you think you're doing to my little one, you…" she ended the sentence in a foreign word M-21 didn't comprehend, but the way she harshly spoke it told him it was most likely a swear.

"Didn't you abandon him years ago? I think you've passed the point where you could claim him as your child." Crombel cruelly laughed into the earpiece. "What brings you back from the dead, Brigid?"

"Unfinished business," she replied promptly as if he wasn't worth a real answer.

"I see."Crombel trailed off. " _M-21, would you kindly capture her? I want her alive!"_

M-21 tensed at the order, expecting to find himself executing it immediately, but something wasn't quite right. He could feel the strings of Crombel's command pulling at his very being, trying to force him into submission, but their hold on him was too weak, almost strangely so, but before he could question it, the woman spoke again.

"Delta, kindly execute protocol Alpha-4R," she said soothingly, smiling gently at him.

M-21's was suddenly on his knees, feeling... good? Drowsy, confused and unable to focus, but good. Happy. Almost like floating through a dream, clouds in his head catching all his rational thoughts in a soft embrace. Bitter tears filling his eyes, soft sobs escaping his lips, he was ironically happy and couldn't find the power to question anything anymore.

"Sehr gut, Delta," she praised him and he could feel himself smile in return. "Now, take out your earpiece und destroy it." He did as instructed as, taking out the small piece of electronic out of his ear and crushing it between his fingers.

"M?" The werewolf heard Tao ask quietly, but he didn't answer him. Brigid walked over to where he was kneeling, M-21 watching her with a happy, content expression, hands folded patiently in his lap.

"What have you done to him?" Regis demanded.

"I've made him happy," she replied. She took his face into her hands and he leaned into her touch with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "Oh, how much you've grown," she murmured to herself, gently wiping his tears with her thumbs. "Und you're just like your brother…" She slipped a hand under his chin and tilted his head so the light hit his face in a certain way, studying his features. "Just like Sigma…"

M-21 opened his eyes and blinked slowly at her, still confused as to why was he so content. Just before he… did something horrible, he knew that, but now it seemed like something of little importance. She – whoever she was – was praising him and he was so happy for it.

"You're in such a bad shape," she tut-tutted and frowned. That pallor and dark circles under his eyes told her that most likely Crombel used him without any regards to his health, depriving him of a proper sleep and meal. "Now, Delta. Let us help your friends and take care of you, ja?"

"Okay," he nodded absentmindedly and stood up, turning around and going to help Takeo, barely even noticing how the others looked at him.

"M?" Tao tugged on his sleeve when he crouched down to take the unconscious sniper in his arms.

"Yes," he replied tilting his head.

Tao looked at him. They all looked at him and seem at loss for words at whatever they saw in his eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED… :)  
**

* * *

 **A/N:** What Brigid does here is to order M-21's brain to release the chemicals responsible for happiness (the main being dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and endorphins hence Alpha-4R, though take the effects described here with a grain of salt because I'm not really sure how a person overdosing on all these chemicals would act :/), but I didn't quite get the opportunity to slip this explanation into the discussion. She literally made him happy (mostly because she doesn't want to see him suffer anymore).

In Bioshock, Brigid Tenenbaum is the one who discovered ADAM and took part in creating the Little Sisters. She then later becomes disgusted with what she's done and tries to atone for her sins by saving as many children as possible. In game, she is the one giving you the opportunity to save the Little Sisters instead of harvesting them for ADAM as Atlas suggests.

 _"At that moment… I heard the sound of someone important to me disappearing."_ This is a quote from the movie Confessions (告白 or _Kokuhaku)._


End file.
